A Valentines Gift
by meli-fan
Summary: In the middle of the night, Puck awakes to rememeber how he got such an awesome girlfriend and decides to give her a present. Wrote for the Puckleberry Valentine's Exchange. Smut.


_A.N.: This is for Christina (.com). Happy Puckleberry Valentines Day sweetie!_

_Prompt: "a smut fic about Puck and Rachel's blossoming love."_

_This is my first time writing a smut fic, so I'm really sorry if I disappoint you!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's character, only the plot of this fic. Also, my smutty scenes. Don't steal my smutty scenes!_

_*/*_

He is not one of those who wake up in the middle of the night. If anything, he's one of those guys who basically passes out and doesn't wake up until midday. But of course, when it comes to Rachel, things change.

He can feel her sleeping next to him, naked and thoroughly fucked. He smiles at the memories of what they've been doing and gets up. The reason for waking up at 3:47 and is that he's as thirty as if he had walked through the fucking dessert.

Just for future reference, sleeping with Rachel Berry is just as exhausting.

He goes to the kitchen, her kitchen and pours himself a glass of cold water. He finishes it quickly and pours another one to take it to the bedroom and lays in bed, unable to regain his sleep.

So, he grabs his phone and checks his e-mail. His publicist sent him a link to an E! page. With the message _"this sounds interesting!"_

"…_.rock newbie Noah Puckerman was seen with the lovely Rachel Berry leaving JFK Airport together looking cozy and very very intimate._

_Both singers were classmates back in their Ohio days and they have recently been seen in many places around LA, where Rachel was filming an episode for Medical drama Private Practice and Noah was filming a video for his next single "The Lying Streets of Dreams"._

_The couple provided the cameras with a lot of PDA. Seems like the couple won't have problems sharing details with us! Cleary their (Hot? Adorable? Cute? You name it!) blossoming love is going to be in all magazines !"_

He laughed quietly at the paparazzi appreciation of their 'blossoming love'. It was so hilarious that they assumed they were ever going to share information with them. If anything, Rachel had made it very clear that their affairs remain as something private between the two of them.

Ever since he became somewhat a known person in the music scene he has been asked about Rachel Berry. (These people did their homework better than the fucking CIA). He always answered with a polite _"I have nice memories of her but we haven't seen each other in a long time"._ According to his agent/ publicist/ only-real-female-he-trusts she always said some shit around the same lines. Then three months ago they saw each other in an event in New York and damn, that girls sent shivers down his spine in high school and she still does. They locked eyes and someway, his body was drawn to hers by a strange force and before he knew it they were hugging and smiling and flirting and talked all night, the way old friends do. It was fun and he was surprised to feel so close to someone from high school.

Then came the SAG's. She was there because on some indie movie, he because of his small participation in comedy movie. They found each other in the red carpet and locked eyes. She was gorgeous in a silver/gray dress and her _legs_ God, her fucking legs made him drool. They went inside together, they talked, they flirted they laughed. And in the after party they danced and drink and flirted even more. Before he knew it, grown-up Rachel Berry was offering him going to her hotel room for a more 'private time'.

"_Do you want anything? Coffee?"_

_He smiled at her and shaked his head while sitting on her couch. She smiled awkwardly and twisted her hands nervously. He smiled more widely, after al this time it was good to see that part of her that was innocent and insecure, like she was back in high school. He extended his hand and she took it, standing right in front of him._

_She locked eyes with him and he tried to convey how much he wanted her in just one look. Parting his legs, he felt the fabric of his pants rub his growing erection and subtly tried to get out of his shoes. She stepped out of her heels too and before he knew it her bare knee was touching his leg. He dress showed a lot of leg and he caressed all those miles of skin before pressing her lips to her tight. She sighed and let out a soft "Oh I" before turning to her side, inviting him to handle the zipper._

_Her dress lies on the floor. He smirks in appreciation of her body, it was just like he imagined: little and tight and perfect. She straddled him and started to work on the buttons of his shirt while he stroked her hair (it was soft and smelled so nice) making her look at him and smile before doing the same thing._

"_You've grown the mohawk. I can't believe you still have it"._

"_Yeah, they said I should keep it for my image or something like that."_

"_I'm glad you kept it, it kinda reminds me of high school you."_

"_Babe, you're twenty six and you want to do it with a sixteen year old. You're a kid away from becoming a MILF you know?" _

_They both laughed at his joke and then she got rid of his shirt. He hummed and caressed her hip, she pressed herself at his now naked chest and whispered in his ear "Isn't there anything about me that makes you glad"._

_He could have told her a lot of things, but the honest truth was that despite the fame she was still the same Rachel: brunette, small breasted, dorky and cute. So he just said: "I'm glad you still have your nose". It sounded kinda bad, bur she actually smiled and took his bottom lip between hers teeth and bite a little. His heartbeat shot up and his hand traveled to her back. She moaned against his mouth and they separated, breathing a little (their foreheads were toughing and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin) she sent him a smile full of excitement making him shiver. He caught her lips again and passed the tip of his tongue against her own; Rachel moaned and gave him full access while stroking his mohawk._

_His right hand worked the clap of her strapless bra and before he knew the thing was off. Both hands went to her breasts, his thumbs caressing her nipples. Rachel hummed in pleasure and that was when his sixteen year old self took over and he actually groped her boobs. She jumped and giggled while he told her "Finally. Jesus, eight fucking years and I've just gotten to second base with you Rach."_

"_Lest make a Home run then"_

_Rachel Berry just used a sex metaphor. Shoot him._

_Girl wasted no time and seriously, ran to the bed making him follow her. She throwed herself in the middle of the bed and playfully took of her panties; Since she was all naked it was only fair he did the same and quickly stripped of his clothes. She opened her legs and for half a second he considered making her come with his tongue but he realized he wanted their first orgasm to be while doing the real thing._

_He climbed to bed and lied on top of her, she pressed herself against him, letting him feel how aroused she was. Slowly, he entered her, letting out a groan at how tight she was. His hands traveled up her body caressing her stomach, her chest, the valley between her breast, her neck and settling on her face. She shivered and smiled with pleasure when he started moving. He tried to touch her everywhere and kiss her as much as possible. Soon enough, she started to move her hips, allowing him to go deeper._

_She moaned his name several times and it made him hold her tighter, his pace got a little faster and he felt her breast bounce against his chest, he looked at them before locking eyes with Rachel (red-colored cheeks, all flushed and sweaty) and taking a nipple between his lips. Her back arched, she let out a sound that he seriously seriously wanted to hear again and her right hand griped his hair, her left hand toyed with his piercing while he moved his lips to her other boob. She whispered 'harder, Noah', he did as commanded and send her a lecherous smile (because who knew Rachel Berry liked it rough?) and she smiled._

"_Wow babe, you should have boarded the Puckerman train back in high school."_

_She laughed breathlessly and slapped his shoulder before admonishing him "Ha-ha, stop it!". He did as told and laughed at her angry frown. "I didn't mean that. C'mon Noah, start moving!"_

"_Jesus Christ" he whispered before picking his pace again._

"_Don't say Jesus name when you're with me". For a second he tough she truly was upset but she soon flashed him a smile._

"_You sounded like Santana. That bitch was jealous". Yep, he's an idiot._

"_Oh my… Do not say her name when you're inside of me!"_

_Thy both laughed and before he knew it he felt her getting tighter around him, he let out a groan and trusted a little harder._

"_God... mmm.. yes"_

"_Who's saying other people's name now?"_

"_Noah!"_

_Her orgasm took over and soon he followed. Laughing afterwards, they kissed each other slowly and settled the mood for the second round._

He smiled at the memories of their first encounter. After that first time they've been inseparable and you can bet that there was a second and third time. And a fourth in the morning.

Their relationship was easy, she wasn't the same Rachel Berry, she was and independent girl now and their relationship wasn't full of plans and dreams that would fail (like Finchel). They were dating yes (she didn't sleep around and she took relationships seriously) but they ere starting and there was no pressure, just spending time together and be there for each other.

Of course, so much thinking of their sexy times made him hard (especially their recent access to the mile high club) so he let the phone aside and turned to her.

His hands travel to her stomach and, thinking of a nice way to wake her up, he parted her legs. She let out a hum in dreams and smirked as he kissed her clit and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and stroked his hair.

"Good morning Noah, or good night, I don't know."

"Hi babe" he smirked at her "Happy Valentines day".

She smiled in appreciation and playfully asked "What are you doing down there?"

"Giving you a present"

She laughed as he slowly worked his tongue inside of her. She tasted awesome and he nearly came when he felt her tighten around his tongue and she let out a loud moan followed by a cry that was full of pleasure.

"Thank you Noah."

"Happy Valentines day babe."

"Let me give you a present"

He smiled in anticipation as the rolled and she positioned herself between his legs, ready to give him his present.

"Hey, so Katherine emailed me a link…"

She looked at him exasperated and exclaimed "When are you going to learn to not say other peoples names when we're doing this together?"

"Sorry... I just thought you may like…"

He doesn't really need to tell you how he shut him up. Well, he did talk, but he mostly just whimpered her name as he became her bitch.


End file.
